


[ Truth? ]

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Gen, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: After a few days of this year’s Perlman’s summer student’s arrival, thisOliver, Marzia knew Elio wasn't theirs anymore.
Series: Elio/Oliver fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	[ Truth? ]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the friend who gave me the creative direction!
> 
> For the 3rd prompt of the CMBYN Drabble Challenge: I Dare You
> 
> Words in ( ) are spoken in French.

After a few days of this year’s Perlman’s summer student’s arrival, this _Oliver_ , Marzia knew Elio wasn't theirs anymore.

‘The glances that are more like stares, the appearance of insouciance from both males, the not so casual ‘massage’, both disappearing at similar times...’

‘And Elio is always asking; “(Where’s Oliver?)”’

‘Urg.’

Marzia flips the magazine they were attempting to read closed and passes it to Chiara.

‘Elio seems to be interested in me but there's something off, a feeling of falseness.’

‘It probably has something to do with Oliver.’

+×+×+

So when the chance to confirm their suspicions comes along, Marzia will take it with both hands even if it means being couped up inside all day. Marzia, Chiara and Elio are lounging on one sofa, much like when Elio had their nose bleed pity party.

After a lull in conversation, Chiara turns to their friend and asks, “Marzia, truth or dare?”

Elio perks up, rainy day glum forgotten.

“Dare,” Marzia smiles.

“I dare you to...,” Chiara looks around the living area of the Perlman villa, “I dare you to put a book on each corner of all the tables,”

“Easy,” Marzia accepts the dare, tapping Elio’s shoulder so that they could get up.Whilst Marzia is busy with their dare, Elio has taken to giggling and whispering with Chiara.

As the last book is placed Marzia turns to their friends again and queries, “(Elio, truth or dare?)”

Elio thinks for a moment, “Uhm, truth,”

“(Truth? Are you sure?),”

Elio nods their head, “(yes).” 

Marzia nods their head as well, “Have you ever...”

+×+×+

After a few rounds of truth or dare Elio seemed to get bored and grabbed one of the books Marzia had laid out, flipping through it and stopping a third from the end. Leaving Marzia and Chiara to quietly talk their things, giggling every now and then.

‘Here's my chance!’

Whilst in a giggle fit Marzia says, “I wonder if Oliver's carpet and drapes match,”

“Oliver’s carpet and drapes _do_ match,” states Elio, not even looking up from their book.

‘Gotcha!’

Both females stop giggling, Marzia because Elio just confirmed something only very close people will know and Chiara because Elio knows more about their supposed summer steady than them.

“(What?)” Chiara let's out.

Elio has a deer in the headlights expression for half a second and shrugs, trying to show that they don't care _that_ much for the older male. With their face that is almost entirely red, just realising now what they had said, “I, um, I saw when we were changing the other day,”

‘Liar.’

“Come, Chiara, I believe the rain has stopped,”

‘There's definitely something going on between them.’


End file.
